Seishirō Klaus
|-|Current= |-|Prime= Summary Seishirō Klaus is the head butler for the Sanzenin family. A first class butler of legendary reputation and strength, he once served as the personal butler of Yukariko Sanzenin when she was a child. Later on in life, some time in between 1995 and 1996, he would help Yukariko seal away the power she found in the Royal Garden Palace in the Violet Mansion as well as aid her in hiding the key to the vast Sanzenin inheritance. Caring deeply for Yukariko and her daughter Nagi Sanzenin, he is extremely distrusting of potential new butlers he did not personally approve of and thus had hatred towards Hayate Ayasaki at first; even trying his hardest to somehow get him fired. However, he eventually seems to warm up to him and, after the Golden Week arc, trusts him to take care of Nagi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-A, likely 8-C Name: Seishirō Klaus Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: 59 years as of the Finale arc Classification: Human, Combat Butler, Head Butler of the Sanzenin family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant (basic requirement for someone in his position), skilled with swords and likely various other weapons, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, likely a capable mentor and instructor, Plant Manipulation (can use flowers in combat in a manner similar to Himuro Saeki), is aware of and can break the fourth wall Attack Potency: Wall level (Although stated to be incapable of beating Tama as a gag, he should nonetheless be at least as strong being a fully fledged butler of the powerful and influential Sanzenin family. This is proven by the fact that he can knock down and hurt Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate when truly serious. Furthermore, his rose attacks seem capable of penetrating solid rock just as can Himuro Saeki’s) | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Being a combat butler of legendary strength and reputation and a true top tier, should be far superior to the likes of human form Makina, whom Athena Tennōsu does not consider a true top tier, and is in all likelihood in the same league as the likes of Aoi Himegami) Speed: Superhuman movement and combat speeds (Comparable to or only slightly slower than Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) with Subsonic+ reactions (His reflexes should be no less sharp than those of Pre Tiger’s Den Yukiji Katsura. Has overwhelmed groups of shotgun wielding enemies) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds with Supersonic reactions (Likely in the same league as the likes of Post Golden Week arc Hayate and Aoi Himegami) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 5 | At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Wall class | At least Small Building Class, likely Building Class Durability: Wall level via power scaling (Should be about as durable as Tama) | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Should be more durable than human form Makina. Likely about as durable as Post Golden Week arc Hayate and Yozora Hōsen) Stamina: Unknown, likely Superhuman | Superhuman (Far weaker characters can fight with injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human) Range: Melee range, extended melee range with swords, dozens of metres with thrown weapons (such as daggers, forks, roses). Standard Equipment: Usually none. But will wield swords, roses, silver forks, or whatever other weapon is necessary for the situation at hand. Intelligence: High. Despite his usually nonsensical behaviour, he is actually quite an intelligent man who manages much of the vast Sanzenin business interests by himself. Furthermore, being a first class butler of one of the most powerful families in the world, he is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant (as proven by his ability to stomp an entire squad of firearms wielding foes), skilled with various weapons, is highly skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, is likely a capable mentor and instructor. Weaknesses: Age has deteriorated his physical prowess | Unknown Key: Current (2005 timeline) | Prime (1970s) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Humans Category:Butlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Plant Users Category:Rich Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8